Harry Potter and the Year He Was Sensible
by The Lady Rogue
Summary: This is a continuation of Harry Potter and the Ten Years of All Hallow's Eve. Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts, with Sirius and Severus as his parents, told from Harry's perspective. *W.I.P.* and Hiatus.
1. The Fun Begins

Harry was literally bouncing with excitement. He was hopping on and off the front door step as they waited for Papa. Today he'd received his Hogwart's letter. Today they were going to Diagon Alley. Today he was getting a wand.

"Papa!" He yelled. "Come on!"

Papa rolled his eyes as he stepped out the house.

"Impatient brat." He murmured. Harry grinned, hoped off the step and extended his hand. Papa took it.

"See you there." Dad said, and disapparated. He looked up with expectant eyes.

"Ready?" Papa asked. Harry nodded. Papa squeezed his hand, and then there was a tight feeling in his chest, like his ribs were trying to crush him. He scrunched up his eyes until he felt them land. He tugged his hand free from Papa's.

"Woohoo!" Harry sprinted through the pub and toward the brick entrance of Diagon Alley. Someone gasped as he pushed past them, perhaps recognising the scar, but he didn't stop until he reached the archway. They'd come to Diagon Alley a few times, and it was wonderful. There was were owls and broom sticks and goblins and every time they got ice cream.

"Harry! Don't run away from us like that. It's dangerous a dangerous place to be on your own. Especially for you, remember?" Dad scolded when they finally caught up. Urg. Adults were so slow. He frowned, trying to appear apologetic.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just so excited about getting a wand!" The most important part of the trip. He could already do some magic, but a wand was special.

Papa tapped the bricks and they folded away to reveal Diagon Alley.

"Have you got your pocket money? And the emergency portkey?" Harry jangled the moleskin pouch that hung around his neck. Papa nodded approvingly.

"Let's go then." Papa led the way and Harry trailed after them. Diagon Alley was one of his favourite places in the world. He couldn't imagine having to live as a muggle. It would be so boring.

Ollivander's was intimidating, but fun. The shop was badly lit, and Harry couldn't help but think maybe Ollivander wanted to scare people. It took forever to get his wand, but it was worth it in the end. It was beautiful. He felt like he never wanted to put it down. His wand was holly, with a phoenix feather in the middle. Dad and Papa both said that he should ignore the story about You Know Who having the brother wand, and they were always right, so he did, for the most part, although he decided he might research what the implications were.

"Harry!" Hagrid swept him into an enormous hug as he exited the shop.

"Oh do control your Gryffindor urges. You're making a scene." Papa growled. Harry patted Hagrid's knee.

"Ignore him. He's grumpy because he has to interact with people." Harry said. Papa scoffed while Dad laughed.

"It's nearly your birthday, isn't it? Come on I've got the perfect idea for a present." Hagrid said. Harry explored Eyelops's Emporium, but was eventually towed out by Dad. Hagrid had bought Harry a beautiful snowy owl. Harry stared at it in awe.

"She's beautiful! Thank you!" Hagrid beamed.

"That she is, that she is." He agreed.

"Come along now, we've still got to go to Flourish and Blotts, and get your school robes." Papa said.

"And Fortescue's?" Harry blinked up at Papa with wide pleading eyes, the picture of innocence. He'd practised in the mirror.

"Don't give me that look. I suppose we can fit it in." He huffed, but Harry knew he was trying not to smile.

"Why don't you get his school supplies, and I'll take him to get fitted?" Dad suggested. Papa looked pleased by that idea.

"I'll come find you once I'm done." They bade Hagrid farewell, and Harry had to endure what felt like hours of being poked and prodded before Madam Malkin declared his robes ready. They left the shop to find Papa right outside, looking distinctly uncomfortable as he spoke to Neville's grandmother.

"Hey Nev." Harry whispered while the adults talked.

"Hey Harry." Neville said happily. When they'd first met he'd stammered and stuttered loads, but ever since Harry had shown him how to make the singing roses bloom without a wand he'd grown loads more confident. Harry reckoned that he had just been nervous about being a squib.

"Would you like to see my owl? Hagrid bought her for me." Harry picked up her cage.

"Cool! Gran bought me a toad, I've named him Trevor." He pulled it from his coat pocket.

"Hello Trevor." Harry said.

"Have you named your owl?" Neville asked.

"Not yet. I want to pick the perfect name. Maybe you can help me on the train?" Neville nodded.

"Come now Neville. Time to get your robes." Neville jumped to attention. Harry didn't blame him. Mrs Longbottom was terrifying.

"Yes Gran." He shoved Trevor back in his pocket.

"See you on the train!" Harry called, and waved him goodbye.

"Ice cream?" Dad suggested. Papa nodded, and off they went. Harry got treacle tart, his favourite flavour. Dad made a massive mess as he ate his.

"You eat like a dog." Papa remarked.

"Your dog." Dad answered. Harry ignored their flirting. Typical parent things. Gross. He searched the street for signs of Draco, but didn't see him. Oh well. At Hogwarts they were hopefully going to be sharing a dorm. It was going to be the best.


	2. An Unexpected Friend

Harry waved through the window of the carriage at Dad as the train pulled away. Dad waved back, and pulled a funny face. He giggled.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit in here?" He was interrupted by a girl's voice. He stuck his tongue out at Dad, and as he disappeared from sight, turned to face her. Draco stuck up his nose.

"Depends? Are you a muggleborn? You look like it." Harry sighed, and rolled his eyes. He wacked Draco on the arm.

"Ouch." Draco grumbled.

"Stop being a prat. Yeah, course. Come in." The girl looked uncertain, but entered the carriage and sat opposite them.

"My name's Hermione. What's yours?" She asked.

"I'm Harry, and this idiot is Draco. Ignore him when he talks about blood, he doesn't know any better."

"My father says…" Draco started.

"My father says…" Harry mimicked in a high voice.

"Shut up Draco. We all know your father says a lot of nonsense. You won't make any friends with that attitude." Draco nudged him, and Harry flicked him back, and they both laughed.

"Alright, alright."

"What do you mean, muggleborn?" She asked. Well, at least they had their answer. Harry bit his lip trying to figure out how to explain best.

"Some people believe that witches and wizards born from other witches and wizards are better than those born from muggles. It's a load of rubbish of course. Papa did a study on it last year that showed there are no difference between purebloods, halfbloods and muggleborns. The only advantages purebloods have is that they're born into the magical world so have advance knowledge of it. But some people have a hard time accepting that." Hermione nodded.

"Okay. I am a muggleborn, but I've been reading loads of books, and I've even practised some spells!"

"Cool! Which ones?" Harry asked. He had been worried he was the only one who had practised before. She held up a piece of scrap paper, and ripped it in half.

"Reparo." She said, and waved her wand. The paper became whole again.

"Awesome! I haven't learnt that one yet." She smiled.

There was another knock at the door, and Neville walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Heya. This is Hermione. Hermione, meet Neville." Draco introduced them.

"Hi." Neville sat down, and greeted Harry's owl. She preened under his attention.

"Did you find a name for her?" Harry grinned.

"Yeah! Athena. She's the greek goddess of war and wisdom."

Athena screeched, and Trevor chose that moment to make a break for freedom.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry cried. He caught the toad mid jump. Hermione giggled.

"Thanks Harry. He keeps escaping." Neville explained. Draco grinned.

"You should try out for seeker! That was fast." Harry nodded. He really wanted to. He loved flying, and Dad was always going on about him joining the team.

"Dad says that Father was the best chaser Gryffindor ever had."

"First years can't play Quidditch. Besides, don't you need to know what house you'll be in?" Hermione said. Draco and Harry exchanged grins.

"I'll be Slytherin. Malfoys always are." Draco drawled.

"Papa says if I'm not a Slytherin then he'll eat his cauldron." Harry said. Hermione frowned.

"I read that evil wizards come from Slytherin, and that Gryffindor is the best house." Harry scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Who wrote that book? What a load of nonsense. I bet it was written by a Gryffindor. If you read one written by a Slytherin they'd claim theirs' was the best, and Gryffindors are a load of dunderheads. If you read one written by a Ravenclaw then they'd claim theirs' is the best, and all the other Houses are idiots." In Harry's opinion, the evilest wizard he knew of had been a Gryffindor; Peter Pettigrew. But he wasn't going to share his history with a stranger.

"And if you read one written by a Hufflepuff they'd probably say that all the houses are equally good, and each have their own advantages and disadvantages." Draco added. Hermione looked thoughtful. Good. What a silly thing to say!

"I guess I never thought about it like that."

"I'll probably be a Hufflepuff." Neville mumbled.

"Well if you are that's not a bad thing. Hufflepuffs are known for being loyal, and hard workers. Gryffindors are known for being brave and honest. Ravenclaws are known for being intelligent and witty. Slytherins are known for being resourceful and ambitious." Harry said. He was beginning to feel like a lecturer.

"Oh. Maybe I'll be a Ravenclaw then." Hermione pondered.

The rest of the journey was uneventful, and they spent most of it informing Hermione about the customs of the wizarding world. Part of the reason why purebloods didn't like muggleborns was because they often disrespected their culture, and Harry agreed that they could be kind of rude sometimes. Hermione vowed not to do that, and Draco didn't seem to have another problem with her blood status.

Hagrid ushered them across the lake, and Harry gazed star struck at the castle. He'd never seen it look quite so magnificent. Professor McGonagall greeted them, and then they waited to be sorted.

"I'll kill Fred, he was going on a wrestling a troll!" He heard Ron mutter. Harry snickered and he earned himself a glare from Ron. He smiled apologetically.

Draco seemed to be almost vibrating with nervous energy. He bit his lip, then tapped Harry.

"Whatever happens, promise we'll still be friends?" Draco whispered. Harry nudged Neville and Hermione.

"Guys. Let's make a pact. Whatever house we get, we'll still be best friends, okay?"

They agreed, and then they were lead into the Great Hall.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione muttered. Harry gazed around. He'd never been allowed into the Great Hall when the other students were around. It was fantastic. Candles floated all around, and it was filled to the brim with students. Dumbledore spoke a few words, and then the sorting commenced.

Professor McGonagall called each student's name. Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw after what seemed like ages of her sitting on the stool. Neville and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor quite quickly. Draco was sorted into Slytherin the moment the hat touched his head, to everyone's amusement. Finally, it was Harry's turn. He sat on the stool.

I'd like Slytherin please. He thought.

My, my you're a determined one. Such loyalty to your friend Draco, are you sure you're not a Hufflepuff? Hmm, no that's not quite right. And plenty of knowledge, but it doesn't drive you. Ah, you'd do well in Gryffindor, but I have to agree, the house that will help you on your way to greatness is…

"SLYTHERIN." Harry grinned and the Slytherin table applauded. He practically skipped over to sit next to Draco. He was greeted cheerfully by most of his fellows. He looked over at Papa, who nodded regally at him. This year was going to be great.


	3. Harry Potter: Slytherin

First week of lessons went smoothly. Potions was the best, of course. It was strange seeing Papa swoop around the classroom, deducting points from Gryffindors and smirking at Harry when he did so. But he also loved transfiguration, and charms, although he wished it was a bit harder. He'd learnt a lot of the spells when he was younger and trying to control his excess magic, and so could do them without a wand. He felt like he had a bit of a head start, especially as the other students struggled. He found it was loads easier trying to control the spells with a wand, but the essays the teachers assigned them were pretty tough. Dad assured him that spells were going to get harder, and Papa made him promise to keep practising his wandless magic, although discreetly. They had both told him they were proud he was a Slytherin, and Harry told them about his conversation with the hat, which made them laugh.

Ron had been behaving really weirdly, but Dad said that he might be a bit jealous. Harry wished he wasn't. He thought Ron was a better friend than that. He had Draco though, and Neville and Hermione, so he left him alone and hoped he'd get over it.

He shared a dorm with Draco, Vincent, Greg, Blaise, and Theo. Theo and Blaise were alright, but he didn't have much to say to Greg and Vincent. They both seemed very food obsessed, and didn't really study. They also followed Draco around, which really weirded Draco out. He owled his father about it, of course.

"Harry!" Draco marched into the common room and thrust a letter under Harry's nose. Harry set aside his books and scanned it. Apparently the Crabbes and Goyles owed the Malfoys a debt, and so the pair were practically his bodyguards.

"Wow." He said. Draco threw his hands up in the air.

"Wow! He says. More like what the hell! I don't need those two following me around everywhere!" Harry cast a wandless muffliato as they were beginning to draw stares.

"Take a deep breath." Draco did, and slumped into the seat next to him.

"It's like he's paying them to be my friends." Draco said miserably.

"Good job you've got me then." Harry remarked, and raised an eyebrow. Draco smiled weakly.

"Think about it this way; we've got two willing people to do our dirty work." Draco snorted. Aha. He never stayed in a strop for long.

"I have a reputation to foster. My Father and my Dad were two of the greatest pranksters in the history of Hogwarts. I need to uphold that legacy, and right now the Weasley twins are out doing me by miles." Harry announced.

"Here's what we should do: pull a prank, then get Vince and Greg to spread the word that it was the twins. They'll deny it, but they'll probably still get into trouble with the teachers instead of us. We can be the mini-marauders." Draco stared at him, open mouthed.

"Harry. That's fantastic." Harry smirked.

"I am Harry Potter." He said with a wink. Draco pushed him off the sofa.

"Potter the rotter more like."


	4. Halloween

They planned their prank for early November. But first was Halloween. Harry was moping, and he knew it. Today was the anniversary of his parent's deaths, and he'd never thought about it in context before. All of a sudden the years he'd spent having fun trick or treating made him feel inexplicably guilty. He knew, logically, his parents would want him to be happy. But being in Hogwarts he was reminded of them almost constantly.

To make things worse, Hermione had corrected Ron in charms, and he'd called her a nasty know-it-all. Harry had stood up for her, and Ron had sneered at him.

"Course, a slimy Slytherin like you would befriend a horrid swot like her."

Now they were in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, and Ron kept glaring at him. He glanced around. Hermione wasn't anywhere at the table.

Someone sprinted into the room.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you ought to know." Professor Quirrell screamed, then fainted. The whole school erupted into chaos. Dumbledore instructed everyone to return to their dormitories. Harry wasn't having any of that.

"Where's Hermione?" He hissed. Draco shrugged.

"Come on." He dragged Draco over to the Ravenclaw table.

"I heard she'd been in the girl's bathroom all afternoon." Someone told him. He looked for Papa, but couldn't see him anywhere. Neville and Ron overheard them.

"We've got to try to find her!" Ron said, and ran off with Neville in tow.

"Idiots! They can't take on a troll." Draco hissed.

"Let's get Dad." They sprinted to Papa and Dad's quarters and saw Padfoot racing along the corridor toward them. Dad shifted back.

"Why can I smell a troll?" He growled.

"Woah." Draco said in awe. Harry would have rolled his eyes if he'd had the time.

"Hermione is in the girl's bathroom, and Ron and Neville have gone to save her, but there's a troll somewhere in the castle!"

"Shit." Sirius took off running and they followed behind him. They caught up with Ron and Neville. Before them stood what Harry supposed to be the troll. It towered over them, snot dropping from it's nostrils, and a club in one hand.

"Oi!" Sirius shouted. The troll turned toward them.

"To your dormitories, boys." Harry grabbed Neville and tugged him back.

"Come on Ron."

"Incarcerus!" Sirius cried, and the troll was encased in ropes. It tumbled to the floor with a roar. Hermione dashed out the bathroom and stared at the troll in horror.

"Hermione!" She ran to join them.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked. Harry glanced at her. She seemed fine, physically. He glanced back at the troll. With a bellow it snapped through the ropes Sirius had conjured.

"Conjunctivitus!" Harry cried. The troll roared, raised its hands to its eyes, and promptly knocked itself out with the club.

"Nice one Harry." Dad said, and ruffled his hair. Professors McGonagall, Quirrell and Papa ran into the corridor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall asked. Harry half listened to Dad explain what had happened (leaving out the mention of Padfoot), but was occupied was a gash on Papa's leg. He knew better than to confront him right now, and Papa hid it from sight when he caught him staring.

"Why were you even in the bathroom, Miss Granger?"

"Well," She started, when Ron interrupted.

"It's my fault. I said something mean to her, and she got upset and left the Feast." He stared at the floor.

"Sorry Hermione." He glanced sideways at Harry.

"Thanks for getting Sirius. Sorry I was mean to you too." Harry smiled at him. Maybe now he'd have his friend back.

"We do not tolerate bullying of any form in Hogwarts, although it seems you have learnt your lesson. Five points from Gryffindor, a five points to Slytherin for sheer common sense. Now, to your dormitories, all of you."

"I'll catch you up." Harry mumbled to Draco, who nodded and left with the others.

"Yes Mr Potter?" Harry looked at Papa.

"I was hoping to speak to Dad and Papa, if that's okay." Professor McGonagall sighed.

"I can't very well stop you. Of you go then, the three of you." Papa narrowed his eyes at Quirrell, nodded to Professor McGonagall, and swept away. He and Dad followed. They walked in silence to the dungeons, and Harry stepped into their quarters.

Dad swept him into a hug.

"Thanks for having my back there. Should've known a troll could break through those ropes. Splendid hex work."

"Thanks Dad." He said absently. Papa had collapsed into the sofa, and before he could complain, Harry grabbed his robe and revealed the injury.

"Sev!" Dad gasped. Papa rolled his eyes.

"It is merely a scratch. You're too interfering for your own good." He told Harry.

"You may as well try healing it. It's good practise." Harry glanced up.

"Are you sure? What should I use? Episkey?" Papa nodded.

"Episkey. Tergeo." He muttered. He then grabbed a pain reducing potion from the cabinet. Papa took it with a sigh.

"How did it happen?" Harry asked. Dad and Papa exchanged glances. They had several different types. This was a should-we-tell-him? glance. Dad eventually nodded.

"You're going to be the death of me." Papa muttered.

"The school is protecting something called the Philosopher's Stone. We think that Quirrell is trying to get it. Guarding the Stone is a Cerberus, and it bit me while I was fending off Quirell." Trust Papa to try to save the day."

"Well don't do it again." Harry said, and they laughed.

"Yes son. Now off you go, it's nearly curfew." Harry pouted.

"I miss you guys." Papa pulled him in for a hug.

"You see me every day, and Dad every weekend." Harry shrugged.

"It's not the same."

"I know. We miss you too." Dad said. Harry scrambled away from Papa, hugged Dad, then opened the door.

"Don't get into trouble." Papa called.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Dad called, and he heard the sound of Papa wacking Dad on the arm.

"Don't do anything your Dad would do either!" Papa added.

"Goodnight!" Harry said with amusement, and headed back to the dorms.


	5. The Marauder's Son

Since Harry had lived in Hogwarts for the years that Papa had spent teaching, he was well affiliated with the castle and all its tricks and secrets, including the House Elves. They were obsessed with the 'famous master Harry Potter', and he wasn't one to pass by an opportunity like that. He dragged Neville and Draco with him the next time he visited the kitchen.

"What are we doing here?" Draco hissed. Harry grinned, and tickled the pear. It turned into a doorknob, and Neville gasped. He opened the door.

"Welcome to the Young Marauder's Base." He announced grandly. The House Elves squeaked with delight as he entered, and they were swarmed. They brought over hot chocolate, which he asked for without fail every time he visited, and they settled around a table in the corner. He took a sip, and sighed happily.

"This is what we're going to do." He planted a potion on the table.

"It's a beard growing potion. We're going to put it into tonight's pumpkin juice. The beards fall off after a few minutes."

"That's fantastic." Draco acknowledged with a grin. Neville giggled, but glanced around.

"Won't they notice?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah. But they know me. So I might be able to persuade them not to tell."

"Mimsy!" The Elf skipped over.

"How is Mimsy to be helping young master Harry?"

"Say I were to put a temporary beard growing potion in the pumpkin juice for this evening… Would anybody find out about it?" Mimsy glanced at the jar and tugged her ears. Harry splashed a drop into his hot chocolate and took a swig. He instantly grew a long white beard that rivalled Dumbledore's. She giggled.

"That would be a very funny prank Master Harry." A couple of the other elves took notice and joined her giggling. After a while the beard faded away.

"It's perfectly safe." He looked around the room.

"Will you keep our secret?" One elf bounced up and down on the spot.

"Blissy is finding the beard very funny. Blissy is wanting a beard of her own. Blissy will keep your secret." The other elves nodded. Harry passed them the hot chocolate, which they each sipped from and grew hilariously long beards that brushed the floor. He shared a grin with Neville and Draco. He skipped over to the pumpkin juice, and all the elves turned away so that they could safely say that they hadn't seen anyone put anything in it. They were clever like that. He poured it in.

"We were never here." Draco said, and they ran out the door and down the hall.

"This is going to be hilarious." Neville squeaked.

"I'll tell Crabbe and Goyle that I overheard the twins planning a prank, and to keep it secret." Harry frowned.

"If I tell them to keep it a secret they won't be able to resist telling Theo, and Theo will tell Pansy, and Pansy is the biggest gossip in the school." He explained. Harry nodded.

"Sneaky."

Harry was sat, eating dinner, avoiding the pumpkin juice, when word reached the Gryffindor table that the Weasley Twins had a prank planned. The twins looked at each other in confusion, as if to say; did we? Harry smirked. Then the screaming started.

"Get it off, get it off!" One girl shrieked. Harry winked at Draco, and tried to keep a straight face, before glancing around. At the teacher's table Papa stared at his beard in horror as students sniggered, and charmed it off. Dumbledore peered around, a twinkle in his eye as he inspected each person's beard, and his own, which had grown even longer. Hooch twirled hers happily, and Flitwick was attempting to make a scarf out of his. All around students were growing beards, and attempting get rid of them. Pansy Parkinson was crying as she inspected herself in a pocket mirror. Harry could see the twins wincing under a fourth year girl's wrath as she gestured to her beard and screamed at them. They were holding their hands up, proclaiming their innocence. But really, the whole school knew: who else would have the nerve to pull such a prank? Certainly not innocent little Harry Potter.

Eventually Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention. It appears we have been the victims of a minor comedic prank. Never fear, the effects will wear off momentarily. Please calm yourselves." Even as he spoke the beards were fading.

"Marauder's one, Weasley's none." Harry whispered to Draco. They glanced over to Neville, who threw them a discreet thumbs up. Mission accomplished.


	6. Who Doesn't Love The Twins?

As Harry walked to lunch one day, he was ambushed by a pair of redheaded twins. Each took a side and placed their arms over his shoulders, effectively pinning him in.

"Ickle Harry."

"Not so ickle anymore."

"We hear you're to blame for our detention."

"Clever, very clever."

"Blaming the original school pranksters."

"Just thought we'd let you know."

"You've officially declared war."

Harry grinned at the twins.

"You're talking to the son of two Marauders. Bring it on." He smirked. Fred and George both frowned, and exchanged a glance.

"The Marauders?" They asked simultaneously. Harry nodded.

"My father and my dad were two of a gang of four, and self-styled themselves as the Marauders, back in the '70s."

"Who's your dad?" One of them asked. Harry raised his eyebrows. Who didn't know?

"Well, my father is James Potter, and my dad is Sirius Black… They even had nicknames; Prongs and Padfoot." When he'd grown old enough to wonder why most people had a mum and a dad, not two dads, Dad and Papa had explained themselves, and a little bit about the scandal that had followed. Everybody knew, or so he thought.

Fred and George had a conversation that mostly involved wriggling their eyebrows. They withdrew, and one of them rustled through his bag.

"Harry my lad."

"In deference to your ancestors."

"And in thanks for saving Ronikin's skinny little arse."

"We're willing to give you a present of sorts."

"Never fear."

"We're still at war."

"But it's your birth right, one might say." They handed him a piece of parchment. He stared at it, then at them, waiting for the explanation.

"That there is the secret to our success."

"It's a wrench to give it to you, believe me."

"But frankly it belongs to you."

"George, if you'll do the honours."

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." George murmured. The words unfurled on the parchment.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map." He whispered. He leaned against the wall for support, blinking away the stinging in his eyes.

"My father's map." He had very little that belonged to his father, most of it destroyed, or in evidence. Fred cleared his throat, and shifted uncomfortably.

"We owe them so much."

"Stole it from Filch's office, first year."

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate this." He said, unable to tear his eyes away.

"To clear it, tap it and say 'mischief managed'." George said, tapping the map with his wand. He smiled at them and they grinned back.

"I can tell you some stories that Padfoot told me." Their eyes lit up. He paused for a moment, contemplating.

"In fact, why don't you come meet him?"

"It would be an honour." They said, very seriously.

"He's in Papa's quarters right now." Harry said, eyeing the map.

"Oh no, the dungeons!" They joked.

Harry led the way into his parent's rooms.

"Harry! And you've brought friends? Hello Weasley twins one and two." Dad greeted them happily.

"Fred, George, may I introduce Padfoot, an original Marauder." Dad raised an eyebrow.

"You're our inspiration." They both said.

"They had the map!" Harry thrust the parchment into his hands. Dad grinned.

"No way! I thought we'd lost this forever. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The lettering appeared.

"Ah, the good old days." He eyed the twins.

"Weren't you two behind the beards last week?" Harry stared at his shoes as the twins sniggered.

"I think you need to look a little closer to home." George said. Harry glanced up to see Dad frown. Then his eyes widened.

"Harry! Severus was steaming mad! Good job old chap." He ruffled Harry's hair.

"How did you do it?" Harry smirked.

"Charmed the house elves into letting me add a potion to the pumpkin juice."

"No way."

"The little sods."

"They never let us get away with anything." Harry shrugged, grinning smugly.

"They love me."

"Evidently so. Dumbledore asked them if they'd seen anyone do it." Dad said.

"Well, they turned their backs, so they didn't see me do it." Harry said, and Dad chuckled.

"Well done. Now, you just here for a social call?"

"Do you mind if we have lunch together? The twins would like to hear some stories." Dad inspected both the twins, then gestured for the lot of them to sit down.

"I'll ask the house elves to bring us some sandwiches. Now Harry… did I ever tell you about the Great Toilet Blockage of '76?"


End file.
